


Make him watch

by Nabila



Series: The Life of Jon and Sansa [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Porn Without Plot, and pervy, yes it's pervy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: Pervy Porn





	

Jon and Sansa. Sansa and Jon. How to describe them in one word? if you asked their neighbors, they wouldn’t hesitate one bit to say LOUD.

Truth be told, they were considered the most beautiful and envied couple in town.  
They had everything everyone ever wanted - beauty, money, a close family, a solid relationship and what seemed to be the only thing that their small neighborhood would notice: a very satisfying sexual life.

Lucky for them, Sansa and Jon lived in a private guarded area, out of the main town in a very luxurious house with a neighborhood made of three couples and one single man. The problem of the compound they lived in was the constant silence, but at least they didn't have any family to deal with. 

And if you asked Sansa or Jon whether they were ever aware that their screams, moans and grunts were so noisy to be heard by their dear, beloved neighbors, they’d just nod and give you a shrug.

As if they wouldn’t give a damn about it.

Jon, although he wouldn’t admit it not even under torture, loved being so public, most likely to make it very clear that he was the only one to guarantee the most gorgeous and amazing woman on earth multiple orgasms.  
It also couldn’t be denied that Jon, and Sansa as well, loved the idea to be heard by others, but most of all they loved the thrill to have public sex. They’d risk it at times, it happened every now and then, and they were fast enough to not get caught.

At some point, they had come to a new phase, which always involved open air, but a little closer to home.

Their balcony.

Not a random balcony though. It was the one on their living room right in front of the house of their single man neighbor, the very man who kept claiming his love and lust for Sansa, Petyr Bealish.

Everyone knew that creepy, filthy man was obsessed with her and occasionally, he had tried to break the couple up with his usual shady ways, but miserably failed in his attempts. Jon and Sansa wouldn’t even be bothered that much, as of matter of fact they found his quest to get Sansa quite funny and an interesting, to say the least, way to spice things up in their already satisfying and booming sexual life.

Jon, more than Sansa, wanted to show him what it was like to have the woman of his dreams, he wanted to shove him in the face their happiness in a really particular, twisted way. Sansa on her part knew why Jon wanted it and she understood, but not only did she agree to that, Jon would never do something without her consent, she was also turned on by the idea of Petyr watching Jon fucking her senseless.

At first It all started with sex on the couch and the curtains left open.

The first time it had been a test to see if Bealish would hear them, but it wasn't enough to wake him up.

The second time they threw the window open, had sex on the couch screaming out loud and a light in his bedroom was on, signaling his hearing was functioning quite well.

The third time, they got welcomed by the fresh air of the summer wind and taken in a frenzy and heating moment, they stepped outside, Jon lifted Sansa as she wrapped  her legs around his hips and he pushed her ass against the glass balustrade, hammering inside her, by then Jon noticed a shadow behind Baelish’s bedroom drapes. He noticed what they were doing. They got his attention.

The fourth time, they had been willing to give him the show they were sure he longed for and Jon was more than delighted to devour Sansa in open space. And Petyr Bealish was right there, patiently waiting for the show to come.

Sansa found out that Jon was quite the entertainer in such situation. In fact, while waiting for his lover to get ready, he smoked a cigarette on that very balcony in a very debatable non existent outfit - completely naked, with his cock already hard, showing off his six pack, his outlined muscles and his perfectly rounded, tight butt. He just leaned against the wall, smoking with the elegance of a Lord and let Petyr witness the Adonis that Sansa chose for herself.

Baelish wouldn’t let himself be seen so blatantly, but they knew he was there to watch and he was there with his ego on the verge to be burned. But they didn't doubt that most probably next to the tight fist that contained his anger and jealousy, he had the other hand right into his pants, ready to jerk off. 

And if someone thought Sansa and Jon would just stop there, having random sex on the balcony, they’d be wrong.

A massage table was set outside for the occasion for Sansa to lie down all oiled up, ready to be eaten out by her man. And that’s when the fun began.

Jon’s mouth slowly, delicately started to kiss her thighs, his hands massaging her tits, pinching them, till his mouth reached her clitoris rotating the tip of his tongue around it and then sucking it. He then explored her inner walls, taste every inch of her lips as she squirmed under him, trying to steady herself clutching her feet on his magnificent dark, curly hair.

The more her moans grew louder, the more he hastened the pace of his tongue right on the spot that would make her writhe, till she desperetely arched her back and then lost herself in the spasms of her orgasm, screaming Jon’s name and tightening with her curled up toes her grasp on his curls, while Jon slurped the liquid that came out of her.

Were they done with that? no, Sansa and Jon were never tired of fucking.

They happened to be quite on the mood of demonstrations, so Jon put her on knees with her legs wide open facing Baelish’s bedroom, he positioned himself right behind her and embraced her with his hands wandering from her breasts, to her belly, her hips, her legs, her inner thighs, arriving to his favorite point. His fingers played with her pussy lips making her moan louder, throwing her head behind his shoulder

“you fuckin devil, don’t stop don’t stop. Don’t you dare”

He bit her left ear, as his fingers pumped in and out of her, quickening the rhythm of his movement

“he’s watching us, I can see him San. Your pussy is in my hand facing him, do you think you can do it my love?” he whispered in her ear. It was dirty talk to them, dirty talk to turn the both of them on, even more than they already were  
  
She nodded, unable to speak, too engrossed in the pleasure that Jon’s fingers were giving to her.

He quickened the pace of his fingers rubbing on her clit, in that moment she irreversibly lost any contain and let go of any restraint, squirting in utter pleasure holding onto Jon as he kept tapping on her clit while the liquid flooded on his hand

“ahhhhhhhhhh Jon Jon Jon omg” she wheezed in the midst of bliss and pleasure

“yeah this is what I was talking about. You’ve been perfect, all oiled up and squirting for me”

“we’re not done yet, Jon. I feel you so hard against me” she closed her eyes reveling in the feeling of his cock pressed against her back

“if you’re tired, we can wait”

“no no no, he’s still there. I know he has to see you coming inside me. I need you inside me Jon”

At the thought of coming inside her warm cunt, his cock twitched. A grin on her face spread out

“how do you want me big boy?”

“Don’t ask me, you know how”

She freed herself from his grip, took the hair tie from her wrist and made a ponytail. She got in doggie style position, shook her booty inviting him to do whatever he wanted to do with her.

He first caressed her butt very carefully to spank her hard afterwards. He knew she liked it, she liked to be spanked, she liked the pain left by his strong hand on her ass.

He got in position behind her, put his shaft at the entrance of her pussy and pushed inside her. He stayed still for a few seconds before thrusting in and out of her

“so wet, so warm and so tight. Damn Sansa, you’re the death of me” He spanked her once more and then started to pump faster, spreading her ass cheeks to get more access.

“fuck me jon, fuck me, fuck fuck” she whimpered as she felt the beginning of another explosion coming out of her

He felt so frenzied after her exhortation that he took her ponytail and yanked it hard, just how she liked it. In that moment, thanks to the violent pull of Jon’s hands on her hair, her walls shuddered around his shaft and almost collapsed on the table. He grabbed her on her hip with one hand and the other one always yanking her ponytail to keep her from falling

He grunted at the feeling of her wet walls wrapping around him, they were so welcoming and warm that he completely spiraled out of control and started to drill her like a fucking savage, like a fucking animal.

Sansa felt his cock hardening even more, it was like a rock inexorably and relentlessly penetrating her

“come Jon come inside me. Fill me up. Do it” she was begging him

“yes yes yes yes fucking yes”

He felt a rush of adrenaline for the last thrusts, blood boiling in his veins and for a second he saw white as he spurted deep inside her, holding her steady with both hands so he could finish filling her up.

“AHHHHHHH” that was his final scream, the scream that Petyr Bealish certainly heard from his room

She lay down on her belly and he collapsed on her back still panting “do you think he saw everything?” he asked

“all of it and I can see his face turning red with rage” she giggled

He hid his nose in the crook of her neck “and it is so satisfying"

"we're fucking pervs. If people knew what we did, who knows what they'd think"

"I think we still have a better sex life than all of them" they both laughed

"now, what do you say about a shower? so we can finally make love” he asked her as he was pecking her smooth skin

“that’s a great idea” she kissed him passionately

 

Because yes, they might be pervs, but that was the reality of their relationship - they were willing to fuck real hard in front of everyone, but when it came to show love for one another, they had their own privacy no one could breach.


End file.
